


We Can Take Over the World Tonight

by slashhearts



Series: The Things I Want To Tell You —届ける、届けたい。— [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe - Idols, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashhearts/pseuds/slashhearts
Summary: In their journey to become Top Idols, Daisuke and Yuuma make their way to the last round of the Idol Ultimate auditions. Failing this would mark the end of their careers, but they seem to be worried about something else too...





	We Can Take Over the World Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Canonically, this doesn't take place until way later in the story, almost towards the end actually. But I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day so here you go anyway~

###  PM 1:30, Audition Hall, Backstage

“Can you believe it?! We’ve made it to the last round of the Idol Ultimate auditions!”

Daisuke could barely contain his excitement as he ran around the staging area. He had been restless all morning and even without coffee, it was hard to keep him from bouncing off the walls back at the office. Yuuma sighed a smile. Honestly, it was nice to see him like this. He had been sulking on and off for the past few days now. Sometimes, he’d catch him staring, but not like when they first met. These stares, they felt… intentional. Yuuma would catch him, but instead of getting embarrassed or looking away, Daisuke would just stare longer. 

On top of that, their conversations had taken a more personal tone. Sure, Daisuke would still catch him up on the latest sentai show developments and Yuuma would start explaining what the new patch changes for that one game means, but somehow Daisuke would always find a way to spin the conversation.  _ It’d be nice to watch the new episode with someone…  _ he’d say, or like  _ That sounds like fun, you should show me how to play!  _ Sure, he was always warm and inviting, but it was as if he had taken a more direct turn now. 

“Don’t run off too far yet, Daisuke! I still want a word with you guys.”

Producer’s voice cut through Yuuma’s thoughts. He shrugged it off and watched as Daisuke jogged back.  _ If he had a tail, it’d be shaking so much right now… Urk, wait…  _ Yuuma caught himself and stifled a blush. He cleared his throat and turned to Producer, hoping no one would notice. 

“Okay guys, you don’t need me to remind you how big of an audition this is,” Producer crossed their arms and gave them a stern, determined look. Their voice was steady, but low. “But you also don’t need me to remind you how far you’ve come. No matter what happens, just know I’m so proud of you two.”

“It’s all thanks to our fearless leader,” Yuuma nudged Daisuke with his elbow, getting a nudge and a smile in return. “I wouldn’t have kept going if it weren’t for him.”

“You say that all the time,” Daisuke jokingly rolled his eyes. 

“I mean it every time,” Yuuma shrugged. Usually their regular banter kept the atmosphere light, but Yuuma’s last line brought on a serious tone. He hadn’t meant it, but he came to a realization.  _ This could be our last ride together. _ A cold sweat broke down his back. He looked at Daisuke. 

It was like looking at the sun.

Yuuma could feel Daisuke’s excitement burning around him. He had never seen him so amped up before. What was it that brought on this change? Daisuke smiled back at him, his own determination casting light around their little huddle. 

“Then let’s make sure this isn’t the last time,” Daisuke broke their script. He tried to keep his voice low just for the three of them as he kept his fists clenched. He was a completely different person compared to when they first debuted. 

“That’s the spirit,” Producer clapped Daisuke on the back and reached out for Yuuma’s shoulder. “You’ve prepared for this. Now go kill it.”

“Right!”

Producer gave their shoulders a good squeeze. They stepped back and exited with a wave, leaving the two of them alone. Daisuke’s electric tension lingered between them, settling onto Yuuma’s skin. Daisuke locked eyes with Yuuma. Without his glasses, he could see how strikingly blue they were. They shined in the dim light of the backstage. Yuuma’s heartbeat raced.  _ Because of his energy, right? That has to be why it’s so hard to breathe. I’m nervous… about winning.  _

Yuuma wasn’t sure if he could break the stare. He felt safe and terrified all at once but Daisuke looked so… warm, and inviting. All of those invitations and all of those questions… Daisuke had intention. He knew what he was doing. He tried to speak.

“Tadano, I—”

“Yuuma.”

Daisuke had cut him off, effectively shutting him up. They rarely used each other’s first names, but things had changed. They hadn’t decided on it, they hadn’t talked about it, but they could feel it between them.  _ Something _ had changed. Yuuma didn’t want to admit it, but he knew things had changed long ago. After working together for so long, the early morning trainings, the late night chats, consoling him in the recording booth, having dinner at his home and meeting his family… They were no longer  _ just  _ friends. The question is, how long had Daisuke felt like this? How long had he known about this change between them? Why didn’t Yuuma know about the change himself? He tried to speak again.

“Ta—… Daisuke.”

“We shouldn’t,” Daisuke said. He kept his gaze focused, but still soft as ever. “I know. I want to talk about it too. But not right now, you’re not ready. We’re going up any second now, we can’t throw ourselves off, not like this.” 

Yuuma was stunned speechless. Daisuke continued.

“Besides, if we lost because of something like this,” he cast his glance aside, breaking the stare. “I don’t know if I could forgive myself.”

He looked at Yuuma again.

“Could you?” 

_ Fuck. _

Yuuma’s heart stopped in its tracks.  _ Those eyes. That smile. That face.  _ Everything was starting to fall into place. All of the moments Daisuke had shared with him, grand and miniscule, exciting and tedious, all of the memories they shared, rushing through Yuuma’s mind. His face was red now, there was no denying it. It had been a while since Yuuma had said anything. He had to speak up.  _ Say something! _

“I… No. I couldn’t,” Yuuma managed to stammer. 

“Good,” Daisuke nodded. “Then let’s get focused up. You got your playlist?”

“Huh? O-Oh yeah,” Yuuma pulled out his phone and unwrapped it from his earbuds. He put one in and paused. He looked at the other one in his hand. Without thinking, he offered it to Daisuke. His partner’s eyes widened in shock.

“R-Really?” Daisuke gasped. He looked at the earbud and back at Yuuma. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Yuuma’s voice was clear, both in mind and in his throat. “I figured it’s been a long time coming anyway.”

Yuuma nudged his hand, offering the earbud again. Daisuke reached for it, their fingers grazing against each other as they passed the little piece of plastic between them. Even for a brief moment, the touch was electrified. Yuuma tried to keep his heart from stopping again. He could feel Daisuke do the same. He slipped on the earbud and Yuuma pressed play. 

A strong beat filled their hearts. The vocals began.

> _ “We've never ever been this high _ __  
>  _ You know I've waited all my life _ _  
>  _ _ Falling through _ _  
>  _ __ Falling through the sky”

Yuuma closed his eyes as he always did. Within the dark behind his eyelids, he could envision the two of them, standing side-by-side. On that bright stage, winning the audition, walking out with their heads held high. He could just hear the deep tones of Daisuke’s laugh.

> _ “I'm chasing after love tonight _ __  
>  _ And with you _ __  
>  _ I can see the light _ _  
>  _ _ Don't play these games _ _  
>  _ __ Don’t play these games tonight”

The two of them, together. The scenery changes. Concert halls, stadium arenas, drama sets, radio recording booths, performing on the street, their very first meeting in the President’s office. No matter what, they always stuck it out together. Sweat and tears, uncertainty, fears… With Daisuke, it all melted away.

> _ “Every every day's so bright _
> 
> _ We can take over the world tonight” _

Everything else faded away. He could see the two of them in that present moment, standing before each other, heads bowed and eyes closed. One earbud in Yuuma’s ear, the other in Daisuke’s. The distance between them seems to close. Their arms reach up, reaching for each other… 

“Entry number #2, unit ‘ᴀɴᴛᴇɴɴ∀’ from 513 Productions-san! Please proceed to the staging area!”

The stage manager’s announcement cut through the vision, bringing Yuuma back to reality. He opened his eyes slowly to find Daisuke’s face just inches away from his, his own eyes yet to open. Yuuma pulled back hurriedly, panicked and glancing around. They had caught a few looks from passerby, some stage staff and some of the other competitors. Yuuma reached out and shook Daisuke by the shoulder.

“Tadano, c’mon, we’re up!”

“Huh? Oh. Right.”

Daisuke opened his eyes with a renewed sparkle shining through him. He had a deliberate air about him as he handed the earbud back to Yuuma and straightened out his outfit. He looked to Yuuma.

“You ready?”

Yuuma took a breath and steadied himself. This was it. It was now or never. Or maybe it wasn’t. Whatever happens after, it’ll be fine… Yuuma found comfort in both. He nodded. 

“Let’s do it.”

###  PM 1:45, Audition Hall, Main Stage

“‘ᴀɴᴛᴇɴɴ∀’-san, stand-by! Program starts in 10!”

Ten seconds until what could very well define their future…  _ together _ , Yuuma added.  _ Our future together. _ His heartbeat quickened again, until it sunk deep into his chest. He hesitated.  _ Could this be make or break? No… no matter what, he won’t leave me.  _ Whatever was nagging at the pit of his stomach had dissolved. His resolve returned. He rolled his fingers and cracked his shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell Daisuke was watching. Yuuma nodded.

“Let’s do it.” 

The stage lights snapped open with a loud crack. The opening tones of their song’s introduction began to flow from the speakers. Their voices harmonized:

> _ “as far as these thoughts can echo out _
> 
> _ i swear i’ll make it to you, Reaching You” _

Gone were the days of introducing themselves before their faceless judges. They had grown into public figures, getting stopped on the street and elsewhere in public. People knew their names and their faces at this point.  _ There was that one time Daisuke tried to disguise himself with my glasses and everyone saw right through it anyway… _ Yuuma held back a smile. He should’ve been able to tell by then, by the he felt like he was floating even though it felt like the ground had been pulled from under him. The memories kept rushing through him and he did to stifle any hint of a smile. Their performance was to be serious. Their song was about needing to connect to someone… It was a serious topic, wanting to say something to someone who means so much to you… 

_ Oh. _

Yuuma’s first line was coming. 

And it was like he could see the world in a new light.

_ Eh, fuck it. _

> _ “i’ve lost my way as i make my way through _ __  
>  _ alone with nothing to depend upon,  _ _  
>  _ _ i catch a glimpse of the slightest glimmer _ _  
>  _ __ and dash forward to catch it in time”

A new power began to overflow from somewhere deep within Yuuma. The lyrics took on a whole new meaning for him as he sang with a renowned joy that surged and filled the room. It was the same song, the same arrangement and everything, but to him, it was no longer a somber reminder of his past. Whatever bitterness he had drudged from back then was cleared away. His head swam in his newfound bliss. His body felt light, airy. He felt in him a certain clarity.

As he sang, Daisuke executed his choreography impeccably. They caught each other’s eye and Daisuke smirked. Yuuma could feel the tension build in each bar for his partner, his movements gaining traction and flair. Yuuma began to transition out and take his place behind Daisuke. He had grown so much. There wasn’t a shred of insecurity in him. It was time for his leader to shine on like he usually did. 

> _ “i’m climbing as high up as i can. _ __  
>  _ with the rest of the world below me _ _  
>  _ _ i’ll cling onto this antenna tower _ _  
>  _ __ and broadcast this message loud”

Yuuma thought back to every time Daisuke thought he needed help. His flashbacks brought him to their humble days of stumbles and flubs, accidents and learning the steps, learning the words that would eventually lead them to this very moment. Pride swelled in his chest for his leader, his partner. Daisuke’s verse was coming to a close and Yuuma took his place next to him again. With one hand upon their hearts, they held out the other towards the judges and the imaginary crowd before them. 

> _ “even if the search takes a hundred years, _ __  
>  _ i’ll keep searching for you because i know _ __  
>  _ in my heart you’re searching for me too _ _  
>  _ _ as far as these thoughts can echo out _ _  
>  _ __ i swear i’ll make it to you, Reaching You”

The instrumental bridge featured the two of them working in symmetrical synchronization, rotating in opposite directions yet perfectly identical in footwork and hand movements. This was the segment they had stayed up for countless hours, for countless days, working and reworking, tweaking and adjusting until they were finally perfect. Their breaths and their hearts became one each and every time they had entered this space together. This was the dance they could share with each other over and over and nothing else mattered. The chorus returned: 

> _ “even if the search takes a thousand years, _ __  
>  _ i won’t give up on you because i know _ _  
>  _ __ we’re just going to find each other”
> 
> _ “as far as these feelings can go _ _  
>  _ _ i swear we’ll be together, Reaching You” _

The music drew to a close. The last notes of a strong beat and the last reverbs of a synthesized guitar chord faded into the hall. Panting, they caught their breaths and let the high of their performance settle around them. The lights had dimmed to black with the music but snapped back on after a few seconds of silence, allowing for the two of them to give one last bow before making their gracious exit stage left. 

###  PM 2:15, Audition Hall, Backstage

“That was the best we’ve done it yet!!” Daisuke was breathless, but he still managed his usual excitement. 

“I could feel it,” Yuuma agreed. He could hardly believe it. Sure, with their skills, they would’ve always made it to this point, but to be here, with Daisuke, knowing what they both feel…  _ Wait, no. I don’t know that I feel… I don’t know that he feels… Ugh, just focus on the moment.  _ Today couldn’t have been any farther from Yuuma’s expectations. Still, it was too early to celebrate. There were still six other entries ahead of them. Only one would win.  _ And it should be us. I can’t afford to think otherwise.  _

“Did you want to talk now?” Daisuke asked.

The younger man kept a gentle kindness about him, same as he always did. Yuuma’s ears grew red and warm. He would’ve been grateful to change of subject to almost literally anything else except  _ that  _ topic. He tried to hide the flutters and the rising panic bubbling within him. But even then, he could just tell that Daisuke would be “down for whatever” though, as he liked to say so often. They could talk now, they could talk later. Yuuma hesitated. He couldn’t tell if his shallow breaths were from the performance or Daisuke. He held up a finger.

“Can we just… sit together?” Yuuma pointed to a small sofa behind him. 

“Sure!”

Calling upon some reserve of hidden energy, Daisuke bounded to the couch and plopped himself down onto the cushions. Yuuma made his way over and took the seat next to him. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but they made themselves fit. Their legs touched, the skin sticking slightly to their clothes from the slight sheen of sweat gained from all that movement and exercise. They sat in their bubble, not quite removed from the rest of the room, but not quite involved either. The two shared the content quiet between them, listening to each other’s breaths slowly return to them. 

Yuuma could tell Daisuke wanted to talk. Yuuma wanted to talk too… kind of. Every time he opened his mouth, all he could offer was a small little croak. It wasn’t that the words would get stuck in his throat. He couldn’t come up with the words to begin with. His hands balled into fists each time, fingernails digging into his palms. Of course, Daisuke was patient with each attempt. The same usual smile, maybe the occasional chuckle. 

“It’s okay,” he’d say. “You can take your time. Or we can talk later.”

Yuuma stared straight ahead, pointing his dour expression away from the person who deserved it the least. This was a mutual conversation they wanted to have right? 

_ Damn it, why don’t you start the conversation then if you wanted to talk?! _

He opened his mouth one last time to offer the very suggestion but he stopped himself. The perfect curve of Daisuke’s jaw setting the rest of his face in profile; the way his skin glistened with sweat in the distant spotlights of the stage; his animated, yet contained demeanor and energy. The man could do no harm, speak no harm… He looked at peace. Yuuma didn’t want to ruin it. 

Time had stopped working; they watched as each unit entered and exited off stage without watching their actual performances until at one point, everyone had gone. Whether they recognized anyone or not, it didn’t seem to matter to them. Daisuke flashed the usual friendly smile and thumbs up for encouragement and support. Even for complete strangers, Daisuke was so earnest. Yuuma leaned back and hugged the cushion in his lap, as hard as he felt his chest tighten at the very thought. For the amount of people competing, an hour should have passed. Instead, it felt like a quick flurry of a flash. They were done. And through it all, Yuuma could only think of Daisuke.  

“Could all entrants gather on stage please?” The stage manager directed. 

“Ready?” Daisuke stood. He held out his hand.

“Ready.” Yuuma reached up and took it to help himself up.

###  PM 4:00, Audition Hall, Main Stage 

Daisuke led the way, breaking their handhold as he walked forward. Yuuma could feel the pit in his stomach return. He tried to pay it no mind. They went to join the rest of the Idols up on stage, all aligned and arranged in the order they had performed. Daisuke and Yuuma took their spot and watched as the judges broke from their gathering to make their way forward. The rest of the production staff and everyone’s Producers sat in the audience seat. Their own Producer gave them a small wave and thumbs-up that they had returned.

“Congratulations to all of you for making it this far,” one of the judges spoke with applause, triggering a small avalanche of clapping to follow. They waited for it to subside before their colleague picked up where they had left off. 

“As you are all aware, despite your best efforts, there can only be one set of Top Idols,” the colleague explained gingerly. Yuuma tapped his foot.  _ Get on with it already…  _ All his years of competition and this one had felt like the most important one to date, out ranking any other match he had before this. The judge continued, “As a reminder, the winners of the Idol Ultimate Audition also win opportunities for anything their hearts could desire. International advertising campaigns, movie and television roles, mint-quality music production team… Anything and everything is on the table. 

“Without further ado, drumroll please.”

The thrum of a snare drum reverberated around the stage, as if someone was actually drumming backstage. The anticipation mounted with each passing second. Spotlights swiveled back and forth across the stage. The drums stopped. There was a single circlet of light illuminating each unit on stage. 

_ This can’t be right, we can’t all have wo— _

** BAM. **

A drum beat. One unit went dark. 

_ What? _

** BAM, BAM. **

Two more drum beats, two more units went dark. Daisuke and Yuuma held their breaths. Five remaining. They nodded, trying to stay strong for each other. Without even thinking, Yuuma wrapped his arm around Daisuke’s shoulder. He held him close with a tight squeeze. 

** BAM, BAM, BAM. **

Three drum beats, three lights cut. There were only two of them left now. Their light was still on. Yuuma couldn’t see who the other unit was, standing downstage from them. It could’ve been anyone, it didn’t matter. His heart pounded in his ears, deafening everything else out except for…

** BAM. **

Yuuma winced. Everything was dark.

“Shishino-san… Shishino-san. Yuuma!”

_ Daisuke? _

“Open your eyes!”

Yuuma took a peek. He hadn’t even realized he had shut his eyes. Everyone was looking at them. He looked down at the circle of light around their feet. 

“What…”

“Entry number two, congratulations!” The announcer’s voice boomed over the intercom. “Everyone, I present to you your next… Top! Idols!”

The audition hall erupted into applause as all the lights flashed on. Streamers and balloons fell from the ceiling. An instrumental version of their song started playing, barely audible under all the cheers and commotion. In the crowd, some of the other Idols from 513 Productions had joined Producer. 

“Yuuma, we did it!” 

Daisuke beamed at him, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Before he had any time to react, Daisuke grasped Yuuma’s hand and held it up high above their heads. He could feel the tears start to well up himself. He held up his other hand for a small wave. 

“Thank you…” His voice was soft. It wasn't for the crowd. 

One of the judges approached the stage, trophy in one hand, a bouquet in the other. 

“Congratulations, again,” the judge started, holding out the award. “Very well earned.”

Yuuma wiped a tear and went to shake their hand, only to feel the crushing weight of a certain someone’s body crash into him from behind. 

“Thank you so much!!” Daisuke wailed.Yuuma struggled to keep from falling over into the judge as he tried to hold himself up in a dignified manner. 

“T-Tadano! Cut it out, everyone’s watching!!” Yuuma grasped him by his shoulders, setting his partner back on his feet. 

“Sorry, it’s just… We frickin’ did it!!” Daisuke laughed. He turned to the judge to accept the award and the flowers. “Thank you so much!” 

“We’re expecting great things from you two!” 

The judge smiled at the two of them before pointing at the cameras in the crowd. Almost immediately, the two fell into the usual static photoshoot pose as a few camera flashes blinded them for a few seconds. Daisuke kept his wide grin, but Yuuma couldn’t help but smile himself, breaking from the usual stoic stare that beheld his aloof persona. There was no need for it right now. He could feel his happiness emanating. He wanted to show it. 

As quick as they came, the photographers soon retreated back to their seats. The last of the confetti had now settled on the floor as some of the other entrants had returned backstage to gather their belongings. The crowd had begun to file out of the stands and back into the lobby when Producer came up to the stage.

“You did it you guys!!” 

“Thanks, Tantou,” Yuuma smiled. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“What’s this? Are you actually expressing  _ feelings _ ? Of  _ gratitude _ ?” Producer jabbed.

“Shut up before I take it back.”

“And there’s the usual resting mad face,” Daisuke laughed. “Lighten up, Shishino-san! It’s a good thing!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Meet us outside whenever you guys are ready!” Producer waved as they started heading up the aisle. 

“Sure thing.”

Yuuma watched him head out the doors and looked out over the empty seats. He took it all in, trying to carve it into his memory. One chapter of their adventure closing, another one opening… Excitement began to fill his chest. 

“Shishino-san?”

“Yeah…” 

“You ready?” 

“I was just thinking,” Yuuma started. “This kind of moment isn’t going to come again… Like, we’re not going to win Top Idol a second time. This is it. We’re  _ the  _ Top Idols now. I’m just… trying to remember this moment.”

“Hey, yeah, you’re right,” Daisuke looked out with him. “I hadn’t thought about it like that.”

“There was so much that went into this. All the fun times, all the hard times too,” Yuuma continued. “I almost want to set up a save point here, just so I can revisit this moment.”

“Oh, I understood that,” Daisuke smirked. He nudged him with his elbow. “But even if you’re a Top Idol, that doesn’t change the fact that you’re a huge nerd.” 

“Shut up,” Yuuma pouted, letting the faux frown linger for a second before he felt himself soften again. “It really is a perfect moment.” 

He watched Daisuke reach down and scoop some of the confetti off the ground. He dropped anything with a footprint or rip of some kind, holding up a couple of clean ones to his older partner. 

“Here,” Daisuke offered. “It’s not a save point or anything… But still, it’s something to remember today by. Even if it’s small.”

“Daisuke…” 

Yuuma was speechless. He took the sliver of tissue paper and studied it. It was warm from Daisuke’s touch. 

“Yuuma.”

His heart skipped a beat. Daisuke held his gaze, his blue eyes piercing through him now. 

“I have to tell you something,” Daisuke was stern. “I need to tell you something you need to hear and I think now is the time to tell you. Otherwise, I… I don’t know when I’d be able to tell you so directly like this.”

“L-Listen, we should start heading back,” Yuuma’s voice trembled. His skin prickled with electric anticipation. He knew what was coming. His breaths shallowed and his chest pounded again. All of the confidence, all of the calmness he had going into the audition had escaped him. In its place was fear. Fear he couldn’t understand or rationalize. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to hear it, but he couldn’t bear to hear it either. “T-They’re gonna start cleaning up and—”

“Yuuma,” Daisuke repeated. That stern voice froze Yuuma to his core. Two specific syllables was all he needed. Daisuke took one step closer, then another. Yuuma remained rooted to his spot. He was in his personal space now. Daisuke held him by his shoulders. “I like you more than a friend, Yuuma. I have feelings for you.”

Each word hit Yuuma straight in the heart. Tears welled up in his eyes. He did his best to keep his composure, to keep the tears from spilling. He knew he would react like this, why didn’t he prepare for it? The trails down his cheek signaled his failure. He blinked to keep his vision from blurring any further.

“Yuuma, what’s wrong?” Daisuke peered closer. Worry and concern was etched across his face. Yuuma could see the traces of disappointment beneath it all. He shook his head. There was no going back now.

“Just, just keep going,” Yuuma held back a sob.  _ I must look so ridiculous right now… And I can’t help it.  _

“No, I can’t,” Daisuke said. He wiped a tear with his thumb and rested his hand on Yuuma’s cheek. “Not while you’re like this.” 

“I-I’m afraid,” Yuuma whimpered. His voice was barely a soft whisper. He leaned into Daisuke’s palm. The warmth was calming, soothing even. 

“What do you have to be afraid of?” Daisuke smiled. “Look at us, we’ve worked so hard together and look where we are. We made it to the top, Yuuma. I couldn’t have done it without you. There’s nothing to be scared of anymore.”

“I-I’m afraid… of losing you,” Yuuma let out. His shoulders shook.

Daisuke held him close. “I’m not Taiichi.”

“...I know,” Yuuma whispered, wincing at the name. His emotions were getting the best of him, spilling out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop and think and run without thinking any more about it. “I… I know you’re not… and I think I know what you’re going to say next, a-and I-I think it’s going to be the best thing I’m going to hear in my life… but part of me is still unsure. Part of me still thinks this is all just in my head, that this isn’t real…”

Daisuke brought up his other hand to cup Yuuma’s face, leaning in close until their foreheads touched. Their skin was slightly clammy from the performance and the excitement of the awards ceremony, but neither of them seemed to mind. Mint toothpaste and Daisuke’s distinct scent mixed and Yuuma took it all in. Everything was starting to ease up. The tension rolled off his shoulders, slumping as they relaxed. 

“It is real. You and me. I know, I remember what you told me, about what happened before. But that’s not what this is, okay?” Daisuke offered another smile. He could smell Yuuma’s cologne. Sandalwood, he remembered him telling him. From the first time Daisuke had ever visited Yuuma’s apartment. He said he saved it for special occasions. He breathed his scent in deep. 

“I really like you, Yuuma,” Daisuke repeated. He looked into his eyes. “I think you like me too.”

Yuuma blushed. To be called out like that so bluntly, well that was just Daisuke’s style. He shifted his glance and huffed. 

“Yeah, right okay. So what if I am.”

“Be with me.”

Yuuma’s breath escaped him. Everything faded away. He could only see Daisuke before him, looking at him. Nervous, excited, expectant and hesitant. Shy, even. Nothing else mattered. Holding each other in this present moment, it all made sense. There was only one answer he could give him. 

Yuuma closed the gap between their bodies, pressing himself into Daisuke. He leaned to let their lips connect and it was like the pressure in his chest had turned into fireworks. The pounding and the booming resonated within him. It was like he was sparkling and it all flowed through him. He held Daisuke by the back of his head and hadn’t even realized he was doing it. His soft hair ruffled beneath his tingling fingertips and he leaned into him more. All the fears he had dissipated. He was safe now. Daisuke made sure of that. He could let go. 

He felt himself part his lips ever so slightly and he felt Daisuke do the same. He felt the younger man start to explore, grazing his tongue with his. Yuuma melted at his touch, letting out a whimper. Yuuma winced, embarrassed, but Daisuke merely growled, undeterred. He only seemed more incensed to explore. He let out a soft grunt, leaning more of his weight into his partner. Daisuke’s hands started to wander, traveling down his chest and wrapping around his waist. He held him close and Yuuma melted at his touch. 

They weren’t sure who broke away first, but the lack of oxygen had presented itself as a necessary evil. Their chests rose and fell against each other as they gasped for air, intoxicated in each other’s tastes. Yuuma broke the silence, trying to work his words in between breaths.

“Let me be with you.” 

As he poured his heart into his response, Yuuma broke into the widest smile he’d ever felt his face make. When he looked at Daisuke, it was like the rest of the world shined with him. Gleaming, sparkling, the fireworks inside his chest had made their way out into the world around them and he couldn’t believe it.  _ This is real. This is happening.  _ Daisuke’s words echoed in his mind.  _ I like him and he likes me. He wants to be with me… And I want to be with him.  _

“Okay,” Daisuke grinned back. He leaned in for a couple more kisses, their lips tingling with each contact. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “How’s that for a save point?”

“Oh, and I’m the nerd?”

“What can I say, you can’t help but rub off on me.” 

“That’s not even how save points work.”

“Whatever.” 

Yuuma laughed, deep from within. It sounded hearty, almost alien to him. Daisuke was always amusing, but this was a new effect.  _ I could get used to this.  _ He buried his face into the crook of Daisuke’s neck, breathing him in again. 

“Okay, now we can get going,” Daisuke squeezed him right with a chuckle. “Yuuma?”

“I like it when you say my name,” Yuuma muttered into his skin. 

“Yu~uma…” Daisuke sang.

“Mm?” Yuuma groaned.

“Oh? Guess I have to make up for lost time then,” Daisuke raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m holding you to it…” 

“You gotta start calling me by name too then.”

“Deal.”

...

###  PM 5:30, Audition Hall, Lobby

“Ah, Tadano. Shishino. About time.”

Producer looked up from their phone to greet them, hand raised in a wave. 

“Sorry, we were just… taking it all in,” Yuuma hesitated, offering a weak smile. He wasn’t sure how to approach the subject.  _ They might not be too excited to hear about our recent development… It might be best to keep this between us for now.  _ Yuuma shot Daisuke a meaningful glance, hoping to get his silent point across.

“Yeah, can you blame us? We’re Top Idols now!” Daisuke couldn’t help but shout. If the lobby wasn’t so empty, they definitely would’ve felt a few dagger stares in their direction, but the other two had just grown accustomed to it at this point. Daisuke winked at Yuuma in the meantime. 

“Okay, okay,” Producer said. They turned to lead their little group out to the street. “Good to see you guys still have your energy, even after a long day. If I didn’t know better, it looked like something  _ really  _ good happened back there.”

_ Erk. _

“Nah, that’s just Daisuke bein’ Daisuke,” Yuuma shrugged. He prayed his nonchalance would hold.  _ Crap, crap, crap! There’s no way he could tell! I call bullshit! Oh wait, I just used Daisuke’s name. Craaaaaaap!!! _

“Y-Yeah, I think the coffee still hasn’t worn off,” Daisuke explained, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. Yuuma could tell he was nervous too, but he also looked a little happy himself…  _ Was it because I used his name? _

“We gotta start cutting you off, Tadano,” Producer said offhandedly. “Well, all that extra energy might not be a bad thing…” 

“W-What’s that supposed to mean?!” Yuuma asked.  _ Argh, how do they know? What are they implying?? ‘Extra energy’??? For what????? _

“Listen, there’s a big surprise party back at the office that I wasn’t supposed to tell you about, but you saw everyone in the crowd with me earlier, so I doubt it would be much of a surprise,” Producer checked their phone again and tapped out a quick email reply. “You guys have had a long day, so you’re welcome to skip out on it and we can keep the decorations up until tomorrow and celebrate then.”

“O-Oh…”

“What? No, if everyone’s gone through all the effort, then we should definitely go!” Daisuke protested.

“Yeah. Besides, sounds like fun,” Yuuma added.

“Fun?” the Producer paused.

_ What is it now? _

“...Well alright then,” Producer moved on to the next thing on their agenda. Yuuma bit his lip.  _ So far so good. As long as they don’t think about it, we should be okay. _

They made their way to the street and waved down a taxi. Producer opened the door and motioned them in. 

“I actually have a quick meeting to take care of so you guys can head on over first,” they explained before closing the door. “I’ll catch you guys later.”

“Later!” 

The car pulled away and maneuvered back into the general flow of traffic. The taxi driver kept their respective distance, silent and eyes forward. There was a comfortable quiet that lent itself to the humming of the car’s engine as it shifted gears. Outside, the general bustle of the city was kept out with the glass buffer of the window. Yuuma watched the lights pass, his hand on the middle rest. 

“Nice of everyone to throw us a party,” Yuuma muttered. 

“Isn’t it?” Daisuke kept his usual cheery disposition. A slight tease eased its way into his voice. “I’m sure it’ll be…  _ fun _ .”

“Shut up.”

The quiet returned, settling comfortably between them. Yuuma felt something shift. Daisuke put his hand on the rest with him, just centimeters away. He felt his partner’s little finger wrap around his. He hooked into his fingers in return, turning his hand over until their palms rested against each other. Daisuke’s hand was warm. Yuuma was at peace. And it was real. 

It was all real. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other chapters and the visual novel version of the first chapter that I could've been working on, but have this instead. Happy Valentine's Day! As always, the super cool Daisuke belongs to milkiato. Couldn't have done this without him!
> 
> The insert song Daisuke and Yuuma listen to before their audition is Yasutaka Nakata's "Love Don't Lie" feat. ROSII while the song they performed is called "Reaching You." It's not actually a song (yet?), but if it was, it'd be their image song.


End file.
